


A Short Lived Act Of Heroism

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: Only people in love with their best friends are awake at three in the morning. Maya would hate to take this as a sign.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt about unrequited late night love!!! short one, but fun

A dull and dizzy ticking-clock melody buzzes it’s way through the room, in short, sharp jabs at the silent air that speak to Maya better than she could ever speak to anyone else, and she thinks the harsh prods at such open late night serenity might be taunting her, but then again, it’s- 2:47 am, so she can’t be sure. 

Of anything, actually. 

Especially not feelings. Not when she stares at a steady sleeping smile with soft dimples that mess her up inside, because yes, Maya is walking on thin ice with this whole “love” thing. 

This is creepy, Maya knows, and really, she should be sleeping. Or something. But not staring at Riley. Maya shouldn’t even be here. In bed, next to her. She knows exactly what she’s doing, alright, and it’s _wrong_ , because Riley doesn’t feel that way. And Riley has a boyfriend. And Riley is straight.

But Maya’s entertaining this anyways. The romantic stuff. The stuff that means almost nothing to Riley. Hand holding and pet names and lingering hugs and sharing a bed. Normal best friend stuff that only feels sickly sweet in the back of your throat if you’ve got something to hide, the kind of stuff that shouldn’t leave you carving a line into a desk with your pen as you try to make yourself pry your eyes away from her in class.

But it’s just as easy to chose not to believe what you already know, so whenever it gets to be too much Maya will say that she doesn’t feel well and quietly excuse herself with sullen eyes to pace around for hours and hours and hours because she knows far better than to ruin the only good thing she has by now, because she’s smarter than that.

Except, clearly not, if she’s stuck here under judgmental moonlight, for fucks sake, the only person in all of New York City still up, she’s absolutely sure of it, and she’s spending her time pining over a beautiful girl who will never love her that way, and she knows that this is sure to fizzle out.

She takes it back, all of her honest and true knowledge of tonight, because she’s not pining, she swears into the darkness, talking to the clock, maybe, because Maya knows what pining does. What pining already has done.

Because surely, at some point, Riley has to realize. Because she’s really not stupid- just naive. And when someone so beautifully oblivious begins to notice her best friend shrinking away from her touch and forcing dull smiles, she will look up with innocent eyes that only mean well and ask what’s wrong.

And while Maya is being torn to pieces by spending time with the person she loves most in the world, because that’s exactly what love is, she’s come to learn, Riley will be broken up inside thinking it’s her fault, thinking that she did something wrong, confused and bewildered and hurt, because she doesn’t know what it’s like to be left yet. 

It’s not Riley’s fault that her eyes make Maya melt a little, but Riley doesn’t feel that way, and Riley has a boyfriend, and Riley is straight, so she will never understand that the issue comes from love and not some resentment and the act of pulling away on Maya’s part.

And Maya knows both girls will only get hurt if she’s in love with Riley, and she can’t let that be her fault. Call her a fucking fortune teller, she sees the future and she knows what happens. And she won’t let it. 

Fuck. Maya swallows hard, rolls back her shoulders with a tight grimace, and turns to face the window, instead, as she swears that she’s making the executive decision not to love Riley that way anymore, even if it hurts just as bad.

Even if it’ll only last for tonight. Which it probably will. That’s just how things tend to turn out.

But Maya can’t muster up the energy to care- it’s three a.m.- so she does her minor part to save the world for the night, and crushes her feelings for all it’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review for me cause that's fun! send a prompt at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
